The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine generator monitoring system.
A large load change on a utility grid or within an industrial facility can cause rapid destabilization of connected generators, particularly low inertia generators. Initially, in the first several seconds, the connected generators rapidly change in speed and operating frequency in response to the load change. If the change in frequency passes a threshold known as the dead band frequency (e.g., a minimum frequency change), individual generators may perform a primary frequency response (PFR), increasing or decreasing the amount of power generated by each generator proportionally to the change in frequency. To ensure the stability of the power grid, grid operators may require the electrical generators to comply with certain specifications. For example, such a specification may require that a turbine generator provide half of a PFR output power in 15 seconds and all of the PFR output power in 30 seconds. Using conventional electrical generators, however, it may be impossible to know whether the rules or regulations are being complied with at any given time, but rather only whether the electrical generator is capable of complying with the specification.